Flame
by galadriel-nz
Summary: AU. What happens when Riddick meets up with a mysterious girl he was supposed to kill years ago? They hold the secrets to unlock eathother's pasts, but is that really somewhere they want to go? Bad language, possible adult content in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Riddick or any of the place names or characters from Pitch Black or the Chronicles of Riddick. Flame's mine :) **

** Please R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

When I woke up I could only remember one word. Flame. That was my name. But who was I? I had no idea. I knew I was sixteen. I was Flame. That was it, no childhood memories, no parents, nothing. I got over it pretty quickly, I was a survivor after all.

The next few years weren't too hard for me. Forget the fact I had no idea who or even what I was or where I came from, I was carefree. I trained. I learnt to fight. I was eighteen when I killed for the first time. I haven't stopped since.

_Furia, The final year_

"Lord Marshal, we have located the final group of rebels. They await you in the square." Arken announced as he approached the Lord Marshal.

"Thank you, Arken. We'll be along presently." The purifier responded to the general. Arken saluted and went back down the hill into the town. The night sky was streaked with the asteroid-shaped shadows of the necromonger ships. The Purifier sighed as he looked on the remains of his homeworld and proceded with his lord to where the final resistance of Furia was waiting.

I stood with the others in the square of the town. We were surrounded by guards. _This is it. _I thought to myself. _I've watched them kill my parents and my race, and now they'll kill me_. An image of an amazing house perched on the rim of a volcano popped into my mind before I pushed it away. I had watched my parents die in that house. They were hiding me. So many had died for so little. Once our leaders had realised the necromongers where going to convert or destroy every last one of our race, they told the parents to guard the children. So they did. But it was all for nothing. The only thing we had left was our stubborn resistance. We would not be converted. The Lord Marshal came down the hill, followed by the purifier, a traitor to our kind. They approached and the purifier began his recruitment speech. I'd heard it three times. There was a new addition this time, I listened as he spoke.

"You are children, you have so much ahead of you, you should join us, and be great! I was once one of you-"he was abruptly cut off my me spitting at him and shouting;

"Blood traitor, you don't deserve life!" my friends quickly joined in and the purifier faltered, lost for words. He hadn't expected us to resist so violently. I laughed. Then I keeled over from the wave of ice that had just hit me. I couldn't breathe. I lay there, gasping, as a shadow, the source of the ice, fell over me. I looked up into the dead eyes of the Lord Marshal.

"To resist is to die child. Do you want to die?" I struggled into a sitting position without breaking eye contact.

"I'm already dead you son of a bitch, I died with my race." Then I blacked out.

A figure crept along the darkened streets of Helion Prime's capital. It was tall and slim, cloaked entirely in black. I had grown up a lot in the last five years. I'd started out as a bodyguard, now I was a full time assassin. I was two, actually. There was me, Flame, the infamous killer, I took out high profile people for high profile clients and the only payment I accepted was in precious gems. Then there was the me people didn't know about. I worked under the name Jewel. I advertised at a low cost, suggesting I wasn't a great assassin. Then I waited. The only clients who were going to come anywhere near me were poor ones. When I did get a bite I made them tell me why they wanted the person dead. If I decided it was a good reason, I did the job at low cost. If the client was a complete arsehole, I didn't take the job at all. Then I took relish in taking out the hit against them. It was a cruel world.

I kept my eyes open as I made my way back to my apartment, the job was done, but you could never be too careful. I sighed with relief as I walked into the room. I was ready to sleep. But all thoughts of rest were driven from my mind as I realised I wasn't alone. There was someone sitting on my sofa. A male someone. I didn't let men into my apartment. I had no use for them.

My hand tightened around the knife I kept in my belt.

"Bad choice." My hand relaxed. "Good girl. Now move away from that block of kitchen knives and we'll talk." I reluctantly obeyed. The guy was big, I could tell from his deep voice.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Good, I'd kept my voice steady.

"You may as well not bother, I can smell your fear from here. Who I am doesn't matter. I'm here 'cause somebody decided it was the end of the line for you."

I laughed. "I hope they offered you more than what the bounty on me's worth."

His head turned and his eyes caught the light. They were silver. My breath caught in my throat as I realised who was sitting on my sofa. "Riddick." I breathed. Then I blacked out.

_I stood with the others in the square of the town. We were surrounded by guards. _This is it._ I thought to myself. _I've watched them kill my parents and my race, and now they'll kill me._ An image of an amazing house perched on the rim of a volcano popped into my mind before I pushed it away. I had watched my parents die in that house. They were hiding me. So many had died for so little. Once our leaders had realised the necromongers where going to convert or destroy every last one of our race, they told the parents to guard the children. So they did. But it was all for nothing. The only thing we had left was our stubborn resistance. We would not be converted. I looked to my left for reassurance. Riddick looked back at me, his blu-grey eyes catching the light from the asteroids. _

"_Alright Flame?" he asked, grinning._

"_This is it Riddick, they're gonna take us out unless we give up. Getting scared?" I grinned back._

"_Yeah right, just hope I get a chance to take a couple of the bastards with me!"_

…

I came to find I was lying on the floor of my apartment. Riddick had his boot on my chest and was looking down at me.

"Jesus, I know I'm scary but nobody's ever fainted before." He was grinning, the same way he used to when we were kids, a crooked sort of smile that used to reach his eyes. It didn't now. They were silver orbs, separate from his face. He didn't remember me. My name, he needed my name, just like I had needed his to remember. I wasn't an idiot, I wanted to check first. Ignoring his comment and his foot, I asked if he'd been given a name with the job.

"Why the hell should I tell you that? In a few minutes it's not gonna matter to you, I just wanna know why you're talking about bounties before you go."

"Riddick, you're an idiot." He growled and increased the pressure on my chest. "You should check out your hit better. Then maybe you'd realise that I'm one of the most wanted people in the galaxy you big dumb ape!" He was pissed. I didn't care.

"What is it then? Huh? Your name?" His voice was dripping with menace. I really didn't give a crap, what was he going to do?

"Flame." He blinked, then swayed on the spot. He was reliving those last few moments just the same way I had. It had been three years since I'd first woken up, and this was the fifth time I'd blacked out to relive some past memory. They were fragments, parts of my past life that I couldn't figure out how to piece together. He stopped swaying and looked down at me again.

"How many times has that happened to you since you woke up?" I asked.

"Eight. You?"

"Five. Riddick, who are we?" He considered me for a minute before answering.

"That guy who took out the hit offered me ten thou. I'll take it and his sorry ass." He turned towards the door, then looked back. "Furia. "Our race"? Furians. Don't know if there's any left besides us. Stay alive." Then he left. That was it. He shows up, says he's gonna kill me, then walks out the door when he realises who 'me' is. Cold hearted bastard. That was Riddick.


	2. Chapter 2: Searching

Chapter 2

The next couple of years were very hectic for me. I'd started researching Furia almost straightaway. It was hard to find info on them; it seemed a lot of it had been concealed either by themselves or the race that destroyed them: the necromongers. That was the one supposedly concrete fact I had, the necromongers had destroyed the Furian race, all of it. So I started travelling more than I was used to, to different systems, killing people and looking for Furians. With no luck. I knew Riddick and I hadn't been alone in that crowd, but it seemed all the others had died. But if that was true, why weren't we dead? For more than a year I searched for the answers. I found some of them in the form of an underground leader by the name of Gradden. He was the typical sort for his position, ugly, fat and very difficult to get information out of. It took three very difficult kills before he told me what I wanted to know.

He'd heard a rumour that the last survivors of the Furian race, a group of kids, apparently, had been captured by the necromongers at the end of the war. But they hadn't been killed. They'd been subjected to some sort of medical program that locked their memories unless they were released by certain keywords from their pasts. This information was very helpful to me, in my gratitude, I only beat him up when I had originally intended to kill him.

During the course of my travels I found a very interesting doctor. He turned out to be the same guy who had glazed Riddick's eyes, and with some encouragement, he did mine. They were much more up to date, they changed colour with my moods as well as allowing me to see in the dark. I loved them, sadly, the doctor wasn't alive to admire his work for long. He was found dead in his workshop with a list of names. They were later found to be a list of women he'd raped or beaten. I kept searching.

I let my search for Furians come top priority over my work, I guess I got a little sloppy. Either way, eventually one of the groups of idiot bounty hunters that was out to get me managed to do their jobs. It was one of Riddick's personally favourite mercs, Toombs. I hadn't been in contact with Riddick of course, but I'd kept an eye on his career. I'd lost track of the number of crews Toombs had taken after Riddick. It was quite embarrassing really, I'd been walking back to my hotel after hanging out in a club trying to get some news when five mercs had appeared out of the shadows. I took out three but they were all fast and one of them managed to get a tranquiliser in me. I woke up on their ship.

I went through the necessary, checked the chains on my arms, took in my surroundings, tried to kick Toombs in the balls when he got too close. No good signs. The chains were tight and Toombs jumped away fast enough. As for my surroundings, it was a standard issue merc vessel. Fairly up to date, very clean.

"You hired a cleaner Toombs? This ship's cleaner than your usual, bet she couldn't get the dirt off of your face though, been there too long." That got me a slap in the face. Oh, the horror.

"You won't be so cocky when we drop you off at your new home." Toombs smirked. I wondered why I was headed. Butcher Bay was one option, but it was a long way away, I couldn't think what the nearest prison planet was. Until…Crematoria. _Shit._ I ran through my mind all the facts I knew about the burning prison. It was on a planet with atmosphere but it was so close to a star that life was impossible. The prison was underground, and they offered huge bounties. There weren't any psych wards or low security units, it was all out five star criminals. I was gonna get my ass kicked. And somewhat more than that. Crematoria was all murderers and rapists. I was really really screwed. I'd gone pale without realising it, and Toombs knew exactly what was running through my mind. But he was also an idiot, and he had stepped too close. I landed my kick from earlier and he backed off swearing.

Eight hours of swearing an insults later, we were at Crematoria. The beginning of the end.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Crematoria

Authors Note: Chapters 4 and 5 will be up very soon. Please R & R as it's always good to have feedback from readers, even if it says my story is crap :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick or anything else from Chronicles of Riddick, if I did i'd be sitting very comfortable in some office in Hollywood right now.

Chapter 3

There are some places and positions no person ever wants to find themselves in. Chained up and riding a cart into the worst prison in the universe is one of those situations. But there I was, complete with grinning merc waiting for the bounty he was about to collect. Even I didn't know how high it was, last time I checked it was eight hundred thousand. But I'd killed a lot of people since then.

The cart shuddered to a halt and I was pushed and shoved into the control room. There were five guards in there and they all looked lazy and way too comfortable. I'd have to fix that.

"So this is Flame the assassin. She's smaller than I expected, still, easier job for all involved." The guard who'd spoken was obviously the warden; he looked complacent **and** arrogant. I suppressed a sarcastic comment. I wanted to figure out a bit more about this guy's temperament before I started baiting him. Toombs, as always, took care of the as yet unfilled roll of complete idiot.

"I wouldn't believe that if I were you, she's a right handful, she took out three of my crew when we caught her." I loved the way mercs always dug their own graves. He'd done exactly what I expected and now he was gonna lose a chunk of his bounty.

"Is that so?" the warden stepped forward, close enough for me to strangle him before anyone noticed, "Are you a handful?" there was a glean to his eyes that belonged down in the pit, not with the guys in charge. I fluttered my eyelids and broke eye contact, making sure I looked as delicate as possible. One of the guards laughed.

"She don't look like much of a challenge Toombs. Maybe your guys are just weak." Toombs gave the guy a venomous look, which isn't much coming from him.

"I think that you are just trying to get more cash Toombs. I think you are lying to us." Excellent. Now I could relax for a bit while they argued. And by relax I mean look around for future escape routes, figure out the controls for opening the air hatches etc. A name brought my attention back to the conversation.

"…Riddick finally got caught. He's on his way in. He's worth more than her, so you'll take what you're offered!" I covered up my surprise. Riddick was on his way to Crematoria? He'd already escaped Butcher's Bay, Hubble Bay, Ribald S and god knew where else, did that mean he was gonna be the first to escape Crematoria? If he was, I'd be with him.

I considered it. Was it possible to get out alive? You'd have to get out while they were airing the place, once you knew the timing it shouldn't be hard. The guards wouldn't be too difficult to overcome, presuming they were at the usual level of incompetence. We could do it.

Then I stopped myself. We? Since when did Riddick do anything with anyone else? There was no way he'd work with me. The only card I had to play was the Furian connection. I'd had a few more breakthroughs since we'd met, I understood a lot more. Riddick and I had been part of a final group of resistors. We had been the last of our race. Then we had died. Or so we and everyone else thought. It turns out that for some reason, maybe to torture us even more, the necromongers had done something to our memories. It took keywords from our past to unlock our lives.

My ultimate goal was to become Furian again, completely. Furians were a special race; apart from being ultimate fighters, they possessed an ability to be completely aware of their bodies. They could feel illness, watch a baby growing inside them without a computer, they were a super race. I would become one of them again no matter what it took.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the silence in the room. Then I realised the reason for the quiet; they'd stopped arguing over what I was worth. I sighed and flexed my wrists beneath the handcuffs. I was about to start fighting for my life and most likely, various body parts.

I was tied up to a long chain and lowered down into the prison. Toombs was scowling at me, obviously pissed that I'd cheated him out of some cash. Served him right really. I looked down at my new 'home'.

It was a giant pit, with tunnels running through every side on every level. There were plenty of ridges and hand holds along the walls and it looked like they were used frequently. Various sets of eyes watched me as I was lowered down. The chain stopped halfway. I wondered why they couldn't ever make things easy. Then I started to swing myself backwards and forwards. When I had enough momentum, I swung myself all the way up, so I was upside down and the chain was between my legs. Then I grabbed the chain with my hands and let my body fall back down. I slowly pulled myself up hand over hand until there was about three metres worth of chain hanging slack. Then I let go. The sudden drop broke the chain, which I grabbed again as I fell. I had quick reflexes from years of turning to catch people as they attacked me from behind, one of the downsides to my job. Then I did a flip and landed on one of the ridges on the nearest wall. I crouched there for a moment, looking at the nearest convict. He'd been watching me the whole time. Then to my surprise, he started a rehearsed speech.

"Welcome to Crematoria. We have certain rules here. There are inmates and there are convicts. A convict has a certain code. And he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate, on the other hand, pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards' work for them. Brings shame to the game. So, which are you gonna be?"

I smirked.

"Well, I'm not really in the habit of showing people respect…but then again, I'm not exactly best friends with the guards. So I guess you'll have to wait and see, won't you?" The whole time since my capture I'd kept my eyes locked at hazel, now I let them revert to their colour change mode. And they flashed scarlet. Then I jumped off the ridge and went to explore.


	4. Chapter 4: Do you like dogs?

Disclaimer: Don't own Riddick or anything from the Chronicles or Riddick. We can all dream...

Chapter 4

I jumped in the air, landed a kick in a guys face, then spun to punch another in the stomach. He doubled over then fell to the ground. Two down, one to go. I stood still and looked at the last of my attackers. He was scared; I could see and smell his sweat. I grinned at him. He flinched.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can take these two," I kicked the nearest body, "and never come near me again, or you can die now, and save me the trouble. Because if you** do** come near me again, I'll feed you do the wolves…So what's it gonna be?" He turned and ran. Didn't even bother to pick up the bodies, very lazy of him.

It'd been nearly two weeks since I'd broken the chain and dropped down into Crematoria. So far, I'd fought off twenty seven people who'd tried to kill or rape me. I was starting to get bored of it. On the upside, the attacks were easing off. The people in charge, the gang leaders and most dangerous prisoners, knew that I was not someone they wanted to screw around with and most of them told their men to keep away. I wasn't interested in the crappy politics of the prison, and they knew it. What they didn't know was why. I was waiting for Riddick, and he was due in today.

I walked back to the cave I'd been sleeping in. Unsurprisingly, it was always empty and nobody went there. Something to do with the fact you had to climb either over or around the wolf cages to get to it, and then you had to walk through a tunnel with absolutely no light in it. It was worth the trip though; it was a huge cave, dimly lit with excellent ventilation. It even had it's own private ledge, inaccessible unless you swung down from a chain or could fly. Then again, if anybody but me tried to get in, they'd probably get their heads ripped off. The wolves weren't all that friendly with strangers. They never bothered me, maybe it was because I wasn't afraid of them.

I changed into some clean clothes I'd bought or stolen. I couldn't remember which, it was all the same really, and headed out on to my balcony. I could see people moving around in the control room. I knew Toombs had stayed for the two weeks to say a final goodbye to Riddick, he'd even come down to 'visit' me once. He'd been completely drunk and he'd only brought two guards with him. I disposed of the guards and tied Toombs up. Then I gave him to one of the gang leaders as a gift. Unfortunately, the warden bought him back. So he was sitting up in the control centre as planned. Shame.

Sudden movement in the box brought me to attention. I watched carefully, then I saw a goggled face come into view. Riddick.

They didn't argue long up top. It was only a few minutes until Riddick was lowered down on a fresh chain. I'd found out shortly after arriving that not everyone had to break a chain upon arrival, it was only the high bounty prisoners who had to be resourceful. In Crematoria, all the convicts were high bounty, so it was something of an honour to be chained up and dropped into a pit. Or something like that.

He used a different method from me, wound himself up the chain and dropped his weight on it, then dropped straight to the ground. He was met with the usual speech and gave some sort of unsatisfactory answer; the welcomer looked displeased and confused. I gave a wry smile. He'd probably said he wasn't staying for long enough to be classed or something cocky like that. He was good at cocky from what I could remember. My memories didn't include much of him. That was the final missing piece in my Furian puzzle. Those last few months, from when my parents died onwards, the time of the resistance. I wondered if Riddick could unlock it, since he'd been there too. Only one way to find out.

I waited until the dogs were released to go looking for him, I had a hunch that he wouldn't have any problems with them. I was walking down one of the widely used tunnels, eyes a piercing blue, when I heard a sound behind me. I spun and slammed my elbow into someone's face. They kicked me in the shin and I retaliated with a kick to the crotch, guessing my attacker was male. No luck though, he was wearing a protector. Smart move. I took a little to long in deciding what to do next and I found myself pinned up against a wall with one arm bending slowly upwards. I gritted my teeth.

"That's the best you can do? You're a trained fighter and you use back alley tactics? No wonder you ended up in the slam."

"Well, you're in here too, Riddick." He gave my arm a sharp twist and spun me round. I found myself looking at that same goggled face. I briefly wondered why I was always pinned when we met. I struggled, but I was still held fast against the rock. "Let me go!" He ignored me and looked at my face.

"Nice eyes, very demonic, but aren't they just a bit over the top?" I paused for a second, wondering what the hell he was talking about, then realised my irises were glowing red with fury. Smiling, I changed them to a bright green of energy. I was pleased to see a look of surprise cross what features of his were visible.

"Lose the goggles and let me down you sneaky bastard! What kind of respectable criminal attacks an old friend from behind? At least have the decency to fall on me from the roof or something next time." He smirked and let me down.

"Got somewhere we can go?" he asked.

"Depends, do you like dogs?"


	5. Chapter 5: One Mistake

Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, I've been sleeping as much as possible :) This is kind of a filler chapter, I wanted to give some idea of how they respond to each other. I'm publishing the next chapter straightaway as well.

Chapter 5

We reached the kennels just as the bell rang for the wolves to return. As I climbed up onto one of the cages I realised Riddick wasn't behind me. I turned around to see him looking at me incredulously.

"I know you said it was near the wolves, but over the cages?"

"Scared? I wouldn't be if I were you, they can smell it you know. I've been living here for two weeks, it doesn't get used, I can't see why." I grinned and kept going. After a minute I heard him follow me over the bars. I went as slowly as possible over the roof of the cage, when I was half way across the occupant returned. That made him **very** nervous. Finally, I climbed up onto the ledge on the other side. "Goggles off Riddick, unless you want to pretend you're human…and normal." I added.

"You really have got an attitude problem. No wonder the mercs don't like you." He told me as we started up the tunnel.

"Is that what they said? I'm hurt, I thought I was getting on really well with Toombs."

"How many times have you beaten him up?"

"Only twice so far." I heard him utter a short chuckle, almost like a growl. Then we came out into my cave. I immediately wished I'd thought to clean up the clothes on the floor. There were various items of underwear in full sight, including…

"Nice. Very classy." He nudged a black lacy bra with his boot.

"Don't get it dirty, it cost me a fortune." He laughed again. I think. I walked over to a hole in the wall and pulled out a flask full of water. I took a mouthful then tossed it to Riddick. He put it to his lips then frowned.

"Haven't you got anything stronger?" I looked up.

"Do you really think I want you drunk and in my room?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Someone's overprotective of themselves." I didn't answer, just kept watching him. "You find any?" he asked eventually. I shook my head and looked down.

"I unlocked a few more memories, found out the full story, but there's still a gap-"

"Where there should be memories of the resistance. Yeah, me too." My hopes fell. He hadn't unlocked his own, so he couldn't unlock them for me. That was a major disappointment.

"The only one left is the purifier. He's hardly my type." I had been staring at my shoes, but I looked up as I said it. His eyes widened slightly as he understood.

"So that's why you're so defensive. You've been waiting for a Furian? You were looking for too much. The chances of finding another Furian, let alone another guy? You were dreaming kid." He sounded surprised but something else was there too, it was like he was annoyed. I couldn't see why he would be so I dismissed it as my imagination playing tricks on me.

"Yeah well, I've got high hopes for myself." I looked back down at my shoes, they really were fascinating, "But it looks like I'm gonna have to lower my standards anyway, since it's you, me and the purifier." I felt my eyes change as I said it. A quick check showed they were black. My eyes were matching my bitterness.

I heard his clothes rustle and looked up. Then I jumped. He was right in front of me. He'd crossed the room without me realising. I frowned, I must be getting out of practice; he'd beat me in a fight **and** scared the crap out of me. He was smirking, like he knew exactly what I was thinking. He reached out. I think he was half expecting me to flinch but he was gonna be disappointed, I'd long trained myself out of that habit. He took hold of my chin and tilted my head.

"Syke did a good job on your eyes, you can't even see the marks. Why'd you kill him?"

"If I had been the one to kill him, which I'm not admitting," he raised his eyebrows, "It would've been because he had a nasty habit of raping people." He snorted.

"Yeah, 'cause you really go around killing rapists whenever you see them and then refusing to admit it. Let's try the truth. He musta' tried something on **you **and judging by the way you reacted earlier; you killed him before you even realised. That's why you won't admit it. You made a mistake and you don't want anybody to know about it." I didn't answer. I was pissed at the insult but he was right.

It was an accident really, not that the guy didn't deserve it but I hadn't intended to be the one to rid the universe of that particular piece of scum. I'd gotten up, ready to pay him and leave and he'd suggested I pay him some other way. I'd said no, he'd grabbed me. Then he died. I'd stabbed him through the heart without even thinking. It'd been the one time I'd regretted my skills as an assassin.

Then my 'attitude' kicked in. So what if I'd screwed up? It was none of Riddick's business! I stood, intending to head out to the balcony. Then I realised that he had been expecting me to do just that and I was now standing uncomfortably close to him with no room to manoeuvre.

The thing about my eyes is, you can learn a lot from them. Most of the people in the prison knew that. When the eyes were red, you got the hell away. Even the wolves went quiet if I stormed back to my cave with my eyes flashing blood. But Riddick, he just didn't seem to take that hint. I opened my mouth to swear at him but stopped. He was leaning forward so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"I'm curious Flame. What would you do if **I **tried what Syke did?" his voice was dangerously low. It occurred to me that he had this ability to be threatening without being threatening, then I realised that made no sense. I pulled my head back as much as I could so I was able see his eyes.

"That depends. You actually interested or do you just wanna be the one who gets to screw Flame the virgin assassin?" I said my title for myself mockingly. I didn't like it. He laughed. He had the most animal laugh I'd ever heard, one step more and it'd be the same as the bark the wolves made.

"Take your clothes off and find out." He hadn't made any physical contact with me. Wise move, I didn't like being touched. I couldn't remember being like that when I was younger; just after I woke up it seemed to kick in. Maybe it was a sort of survival instinct…What was I doing thinking about my survival instincts at a time like this? I considered Riddick. He was an arse, he had no heart, and he only thought of himself, in short, he was just like me. Was it worth the risk?


	6. Chapter 6: Elementals

I don't know why but I had trouble getting Chapter 6 to upload so I've combined it with Chapter 7

I don't know why but I had trouble getting Chapter 6 to upload so I've combined it with Chapter 7. The first line of dots shows where the new chapter was supposed to start.

Note: Chapter 6 is just a big sex scene. If you don't like, skip it. If you do, please leave a review 

Chapter 6

I grinned. Anytime. A wicked grin spread over my face as I came to this devilish conclusion. Riddick barely returned it before he hungrily thrust his tongue into my mouth, pulling our bodies ever closer as he did so. I was torn between outrage and the beginnings of horniness.

I returned the pressure on his mouth, closing my lips to him as I pushed. He growled savagely and fought harder. Locked in a silent battle, he pushed by up against the solid wall of my cave. I grabbed his hands as he tried to run them over my body and he growled again. But I was ready this time. I grabbed his lower lip between mine and moved my tongue into his mouth. But Riddick was strong and we both knew he was always going to be dominant. It didn't take long for him to take control back and free his hands. I didn't care.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands, now free to roam and rove, did just that. He ran his strong hands up and over my breasts and moaned with pleasure. The thin cami top I wore seemed altogether too thick. He seemed to agree as he pulled it up over my head. I felt my eyes change as I grew wetter. Curious, I pulled back from Riddick.

"What?" His voice was low, animalistic. Without waiting for an answer he began to mouth, then bite my neck. The soft skin shivered with pleasure.

"What colour are my eyes?" He was obviously annoyed that I'd stopped his feast just to ask a stupid question. He glanced up at my face, then grinned.

"See for yourself." He pulled out a perfectly polished shiv from somewhere and held it up so I could see my reflection. I laughed softly as my irises flashed metallic silver at me. He put the knife away as quick as he had produced it.

"I guess I know what mood silver is now. But what" I ran my hands down over his rock solid chest but dared not go any lower "does that say about you?" I purred.

"That I don't have any dumb shit ideas about only being interested in my own race." It wasn't meant to be an insult as he shifted slightly against me. I was aware for the first time of the sheer size of his erection. I began to worry if it would fit.

"Well, the only two males I know of my race have a nasty habit of abandoning principles, so I suppose I shouldn't expect too much." His fingers deftly removed the catches on my bra and before I was even aware of the bare skin his lips were around one of the treasures he had just uncovered. I sighed happily.

"You're comparing me to the purifier?" he growled into my chest, his breath hot on the tingling skin. "That's low Flame." He bit me to enforce the point and I moaned out loud. _Damnit_.

"Prove me wrong then."

"I'd rather just fuck you into oblivion." I didn't even bother trying to reply: I was too busy freeing him from his annoying clothes at the same time as he did the same for me. I barely had time to begin to doubt the fit before it was too late.

Pain blossomed within me but it faded almost instantly as a wave of pleasure rolled over my being. It was hot, fierce, and passionate. The kind of sex that leaves you covered in sweat, unable to move or breathe.

I was vaguely aware of screaming out loud as the pleasure reached its climax. I felt the warm rush that showed Riddick had reached the same point almost at the same time. Drenched in sweat, I lay on the floor. I was tired, but that wasn't all. Something was happening in my mind. Familiar with it, I relaxed and allowed the new memories to wash over me.

--

…_a dark room, watching the soldiers through the window. I turned as the door opened, ready to fight. But it was only Riddick. I turned back to the window. I felt his hand resting on mine and I pulled my eyes away from the terrible sight below. I sighed. The time had finally come._

"_It's almost the end Riddick. They've already got most of the others." He glanced toward the window._

"_I know." Then he pulled me close and kissed me so softly, so lovingly, that I forgot what was waiting just minutes away. We stopped worrying about the war and the soldiers in the streets. It was just us and skin on skin was more pressing than the threat of death. I caught myself wishing briefly that we had longer, that we had realised it was what we both wanted sooner…_

I returned to the present with a jolt. The first thing I realised was a sense of wholeness that hadn't been there before. My final memories had returned and even if I hadn't relived them all yet, they were there. I was Furian again. I was conscious of everything in my body. I could feel the blood pulsing in my veins, I could travel with it, lost in the never-ending maze of rich red webbing that filled me. I pulled myself away from my own workings reluctantly. Now was not the time.

I opened my eyes, blinking against the heat and light that was always present in the prison to find Riddick sitting on the floor and watching me. Then I blushed. A brilliant shade of crimson. I hadn't blushed in years. Those last memories had held more than I bargained for; Riddick and I had been together, on Furia! It was like this whole thing had been a game. I felt incredibly stupid, and annoyed. He smirked at my discomfort.

"You too then?" he queried.

"You think I'd be blushing if I hadn't?" I snapped back. This was not me, I was cool, calm and deadly. I was not the blushing idiot who lies on the floor in a dazed state. I quickly sat up, then fell down again as my head started to spin. "Oh come on…you've got to be kidding." I looked inside and found that half my brain was rebooting to make room for the new memories. Why me? I thought to myself.

I was startled out of my own mind by a warm hand on pressing on my back, holding me up. Riddick was sitting behind me and I was leaning back against his solid, strong chest.

"This is comfy." I stated as I relaxed back so I could feel his muscles pressed up against my back.

"Shut up and let your brain figure itself out." So now I was a nutcase.

"Why aren't you all over the place?" I asked accusingly.

"Guess I'm just stronger than you." He mocked.

"That'll be the day…" I muttered as he wrapped his arms around me. I barely had time to suggest to myself it was more for his enjoyment than mine before I drifted off into a memory filled sleep.

--

…_I looked around at the other people in the room. Everyone was talking to each other, sitting on desks. Everyone was so relaxed. _

"_Hey! Furia to Flamechild!" I turned. My best friend Amadahy was looking at me. "Do you think they'll come Em? Kay reckons it's just politics." She was talking about the necromongers. They'd threatened to destroy our planet unless we surrendered all young males into their custody. They'd promised the boys wouldn't be harmed. Nobody believed them._

"_They will Am, they'll come and destroy everything we love." My words were met with silence from my friends. I felt bitterness welling up inside me, hopelessness. They were saved the trouble of replying to my announcement, by our teacher entering the room. I couldn't recall her name…_

_The class sat down properly and she began. _

"_Now, as I was saying yesterday, although we are a unique race, we have a few species that are similar to us. The mostly closely related are the elemental race." The whole class, including me, sat up a little straighter. The elementals were a powerful and mysterious race and not much was known about them. So when someone started talking about them, you listened. "Indeed, it is entirely possible, even likely that some of you are descended from elementals who have married Furians. Descendants of these couplings used to be gifted with special abilities. This has not been seen for many generations however." Someone asked what kind of abilities. "Many things, the most common being power over a certain element, earth, air, water or fire…"_

I woke up with a start. It took me a moment to remember where, and who I was. _Why did that memory surface among so many others?_ I felt extremely hot and fevered, even when I took into account the fact I was in Crematoria. I gently stood up, trying not to disturb Riddick. Like that was going to work.

"What's the matter?" his deep voice rose from behind me as soon as I tried to get up.

"Nothing, I'm just really hot." He grinned in agreement as he looked up and down my still naked form. I stuck my tongue out at him. "The last memory I saw…it was strange…" I started pulling on my favourite clothes. Black high cut tank top, black cargo pants and heavy reinforced boots. All made from a superstrong synthetic material, it never ripped, didn't get worn out and was mostly fire, bullet and most-things-you-can-think-of-proof. I'd bought them from a trader on the top floor of the prison for nearly ten menthol cools. Spaceway robbery.

"You told me your real name, before we lost. You said you didn't use it because of what happened." Riddick had been staring thoughtfully at me as I dressed. I shuddered. The necromongers had learnt the same legend as I had just recalled. They'd hunted down families who had anything elemental in their names. Amadahy had been killed along with her parents and older sister. So had my parents. Ember Flamechild was my name. I was a descendant of elementals. The thought had surfaced in my mind unbidden. _I'm a descendant of elementals? I didn't even know that when I was younger! _It seemed that my memories had brought other facts with them. Then something occurred to me. _If I'm a descendent of elementals, and I'm all about fire…_the gifts my teacher had mentioned. Then I wanted to kick myself for being so childish. There hadn't been anyone with those gifts for years and years.

Then I remembered something else.

"You didn't keep our promise!" I exclaimed, turning to face him. He looked surprised, then frowned.

"You can't expect me to keep a promise neither of us remembered until today." He sounded almost ashamed. _So he should be_, I thought to myself. We'd promised, just each other, forever. I'd kept my promise, even without knowing about it. I wasn't really angry with him. I was just surprised at myself I suppose.

"I'm hurt Riddick," I began in a mock injured tone, "I guess you never have loved me." He threw a shirt at me. "And you've got no respect for other people's property." I laughed. Getting out of Crematoria would be no problem now. We'd escape and fly across the stars, maybe back to Furia to rebuild our race. I frowned. _No, the necromongers are still out there, revenge comes first. _I was suddenly filled with irrepressible rage at all they'd done to us, our families, our race. There was a burst of heat like a strong wind all around me and the cave disappeared in a wall of fire.

--

In case anyone was wondering, Amadahy is a Native American name meaning "forest water" I like names corresponding to elements, can you tell?

--

Ok, so there's another mystery for you. I'm not actually sure how far I'm going to take this story. I'm definitely going to be using Flame in other stories. Probably not Chronicles of Riddick though. I think I'm going to try her out in a AU for the Black Magician Trilogy but we'll see. I want to finish this first. Thanks to ppl who are reviewing and adding to fav lists!


	7. Chapter 7: Panic

Was I missed? I'm sorry to anyone who's enjoyed this story for the looooong wait. However, I hope to make it up to you. I've rewritten the previous chapter because I decided it didn't do the characters justice and I was so filled with inspiration that I wrote this chapter too. R & R :)

Panic

I don't panic easily: I never have. But sometimes freaking out is perfectly justified. Spontaneously combusting is a panic worthy occasion. But as I stood there, every part of my body wreathed in flame, I didn't bother wondering why I was on fire. The only real thought that crossed my mind was that this was going to be very useful.

I took a few seconds to look down at myself. The fire wasn't actually touching my skin; it floated about a centimetre away all the way around my body. I couldn't see any point where it actually touched and I wasn't particularly hot. I ruled out attack as the cause. I knew that this was because of me: somehow I had unlocked an ability of my ancestors.

All these in depth observations only took a few seconds. My next step in this rapid chain of thought was Riddick. He had just seen me catch fire for no apparent reason. _He is going to be so pissed. _Then I began to panic. I had no way of turning this fire off.

I thought about water, I ordered it to stop, I considered rolling around on the floor like you do when you catch fire, but I wasn't on fire. I wondered in a detached sort of way if I'd stay like this indefinitely, until I ran out of energy and died. I was hardly going to let that happen.

Concentrating on the fire, I tried to master my new sense of self through the rising veil of panic. Somehow I managed to feel the fire as a part of me and as I did so I realised what fuelled it. The fire was feeding on my anger, my need for revenge. So I relaxed. I thought soothing thoughts, which was hard enough at that time, let alone that fact I was and had been a cold, heartless killer for quite some time. I didn't think happy thoughts.

Slowly, reluctantly, the fire dimmed and disappeared altogether. Riddick was still there, sitting against the wall, watching me.

"What was that?" His voice was calm, but I knew him well enough, had known him well enough, I corrected myself, to see he had been scared and shocked. I didn't answer him. Instead, I walked over to a section of the wall and reached up and behind me, feeling for the hidden alcove. I gratefully took a large mouthful of the distilled spirit within the flask I had pulled down. Then I tossed to Riddick. "I thought you said you didn't have anything stronger."

"I lied." We drank it turns quietly for what seemed far too long. I had to break the silence. "Sorry." He ignored me. "I had no idea that was going to happen. It never has before." Still nothing. I sat down in front of him. "We know I have elemental blood, it's not really surprising I suppose. Pretty useful really: being fireproof on a planet like this." He didn't even look at me. I shifted, uncomfortable at being in such an exposed position at his feet. "Come on Riddick, don't make me give you a blowjob just to calm you down." He grinned despite himself and looked up.

"If that's what you want to do Em, I'm hardly gonna stop you."

"You bastard!" I slapped him on the thigh. "You were just waiting for me to offer something."

"True. So are you gonna keep to your word?" I could feel my body reacting to his suggestion, his tone of voice. I shook my head.

"Nope. I never actually offered anything, I just suggested." It was his turn to look annoyed. Then he shrugged it off in disgust.

"It's probably for the best anyway, I bet you couldn't go down on someone to save your life; no practice at all." I smirked.

"Happily I know a great way to get around that." He raised an eyebrow to signal that I should go on. I felt my eyes change back to silver, although I couldn't remember them leaving it, as I moved up, closer to him. I stopped with my mouth beside his ear. "Teach me." I whispered. A growl began in his chest as he pushed me onto my back.

Later, after I had been given a thorough grounding in exactly the skill I had been told I lacked, I lay in Riddick's warm arms. I was just dozing off as I heard a whisper.

"I love you, Em. I always have." I frowned, I couldn't tell if the words had come from now or the pieces of my past that had been returned to me. Before I could figure it out, or turn around to ask Riddick, I had drifted into a much needed sleep.

--

So, another chapter is here. What do we think? It's a bit of a filler, but I'm looking for a way to incorporate all the back plot in a steady sort of way.


End file.
